Birthday Grinch
by precious-passenger
Summary: Kurt doesn't like celebrating birthdays. But he meets a certain cute barista while escaping that much dreaded day. Maybe birthdays aren't that bad, right?


Kurt woke up by the sound of the alarm clock buzzing loudly beside him. He turned it off immediately and sighed, wishing that he could sleep and wake up the next day, or any other day for that matter.

But, he had work to do, subjects to study and he had to put up with the craziness of one Rachel Berry all day. And it was supposed to be _his _birthday.

To tell the truth, Kurt wasn't that big at celebrating anything, let alone birthdays. To be honest, he was a bit surprised. When he was in high school, the thought of even being alive at twenty wasn't something he could imagine. Especially when the only wish he had on blowing candles was, _'No more candles next year._' It was kind of a double meaning thing and Kurt felt a sick sort of satisfaction at wanting himself not to exist for his next birthday.

Kurt packed his bag and practically ran for the door, avoiding Rachel's cheerful attempt to sing him a 'happy birthday' song, for the fifth time since he woke up.

He stopped at the first coffee shop he saw on his way, not really in the mood to go the extra distance it took to his favorite café. It felt too cheerful and Kurt wanted to go to a place and brood and mope over his existence.

What was he doing exactly? Twenty and not really living. Doing enough each day just to get by, deluding himself that he was useful.

And the most embarrassing of it all was his total lack of experience in dating department. The only romance he'd really had was the single kiss he'd forcefully gotten from his high school bully.

"Are you ready to order, cutie?"

Kurt looked up to meet the strangely piercing gaze of the barista. Kurt glanced away immediately, blushing for some reason. He tried to read the tag to read the boy's name but it was sewn weirdly, almost as if…

"You wore your apron inside out," Kurt snapped, rolling his eyes.

"You really are a ray of sunshine," the boy told with a rivaling sarcasm but then it seemed that Kurt's word sunk in after a while.

"What?" he gaped at him before looking down, "shit, you're right. So, make up your mind on what you want to order while I get myself fixed."

Then he started to take off the apron and struggled to fix it. It was now Kurt's turn to be shocked.

"Relax, no one is here," he assured, "my boss is sleeping in the back and we usually don't have any customers here this hour. Especially on a Sunday." He pointed at the empty seats.

"So, what brings your cute ass in this forsaken coffee shop?" Blaine's voice came muffled by the apron over his head.

It was the first time someone so blatantly flirted with him and Kurt was getting flustered by each passing second.

"I'm virgin," Kurt blurted out, saying the first thing that was on his mind. The boy's eyebrows went so high, it was almost hidden behind the thick mop of hair.

"And I'm Blaine. Not that I don't like the way this is going, but perhaps you should buy me coffee first before the quickie?" he asked playfully.

"Listen, Blaine. Umm, I'm not having the best day. My mind's not really functioning. I can't wait for today to be over."

Blaine immediately turned serious and understanding, nodding.

"Well, if you ask me, sex is overrated. Sticking your dick inside a random chick's pussy? Not that much of a life shattering moment," he said nonchalantly.

Kurt choked and started coughing. The barista smirked, pleased with the result.

"Finding out in less than a week that you're gay, however, was one hell of a shattering moment. Both for me and the girl I was fucking at the time."

Kurt had gone to a deep shade of red and couldn't look Blaine in the eye.

"So, why is today a bad day?" he asked sympathetically.

"I'm turning twenty," Kurt said, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Hey," the other boy said, pulling out a chair and sitting across from him, "I suppose you're not happy about it?"

Kurt nodded.

"I don't feel like it's a reason to celebrate. I'm getting older and closer to die than I was in the previous year. So, what's so happy and special about that?"

"Well, Kurt, I personally think that you should try to live every moment and be happy. But, since I don't think that point of view would really suit you I have another idea. Tell you what? Don't let it get to you."

"And let the people around me be happy for trying to make me happy?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"Exactly. You can do the normal things and find comfort in it. Like right now, I should be giving you a free muffin since it's your birthday, but I won't. So there you go, have a normal birthday."

Blaine shifted closer to him, his eyes nearly hypnotizing, "and I was planning to ask you out on a date, but I can't have you ditch on your studies and work or whatever you plan to do."

"But," Kurt whined, "it's my…"

"Birthday?" Blaine cut him off, "yeah, so what? It's a day like any other. My shift will end in two o'clock. What about lunch, on you, birthday boy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled nevertheless, "deal."


End file.
